The Guppy Tales: La Piedra de los Deseos
by MrNarelos22
Summary: La galaxia Starlight está en peligro, y sólo los Bubble Guppies pueden salvarla y evitar que su objeto más preciado caiga en las manos equivocadas. Poco se imaginan lo mucho que esta aventura cambiará de ellos.
1. Capítulo 1: La Leyenda

**Capítulo 1: La leyenda.**

Desde hace cientos de siglos, la galaxia Starlight ha sido uno de los lugares con más vida en el universo. Y uno de los planetas que abunda en vida y energía es el planeta Cellisto, en el sistema Nipar.

La galaxia nunca hubiera sido la misma sin el único elemento indispensable para la mantenerla en equilibrio: La Piedra de los Deseos. Este poderoso objeto convertía en realidad todo deseo que saliera del corazón. A lo largo del tiempo, se ha convertido en uno de nuestros mayores emblemas. Gracias a nuestros deseos de vida y abundancia, la Piedra no solo nos ayudó a formar nuestro planeta, sino también nuestra galaxia.

Cuando los primeros habitantes de la galaxia descubrieron este planeta, no existía la vida como la conocemos hoy. Todo estaba desolado, era un lugar inhóspito, lúgubre y oscuro... Pero poco después, notaron una fuerte emisión de energía dinámica: la mismísima Piedra. No tardaron en descubrir cómo funcionaba. Desde entonces, todo lo que conocemos ha existido. Pero no todo fue color de rosa.

Hubo una época en la que la escasez de energía amenazaba nuestro mundo, y todo gracias a la codicia de una persona que sólo nos llevó a la desgracia.

Este era un joven aventurero, cuyo nombre se desconoce. Capaz, hábil y lleno de imaginación eran las cualidades que mejor lo describían. Cuando supo acerca de la Piedra, estuvo determinado a pedir su mayor deseo; no descansaría hasta conseguirlo. Pasó por varias pruebas antes de llegar a la piedra, una más difícil que la anterior. Finalmente, logró llegar ahí. En ese momento, algo cambió dentro de él, algo hizo que deseara más de lo que podía pedir: estuvo a punto de pedir la dominación de la galaxia.

Entonces, un joven guerrero se apareció ante él y trató de detenerlo. Su nombre era Zar Powers, quien defendió a la galaxia durante mucho tiempo. Una cruenta batalla se libró aquel día, pero la Piedra, por voluntad propia, se desintegró... para no ser vista nunca más.

Aquel infeliz juró venganza por lo que sucedió, diciendo que esto no sería lo último que sabrían de él. Inmediatamente después, desapareció. En su lugar, una nueva profecía fue revelada: un grupo de amigos, provenientes de una galaxia distante, serían escogidos para encontrar la Piedra, protegerla y traerla de vuelta aquí. Zar tomó una decisión: encontrar a esos elegidos y ayudarlos en su misión. Por ello, tuvo que dejar la galaxia para embarcarse en su próxima aventura y empezar su búsqueda.

Han pasado veinte siglos desde que la galaxia ha sido salvada; pero, sorprendentemente, la historia que aquí se relata siempre guardará un lugar importante en la historia de la galaxia.

Los elegidos serían recordados por la eternidad. Esta es su historia.


	2. Capítulo 2: El cataclismo

**Capítulo 2: El cataclismo.**

Nuestra historia inicia en un planerta llamado Tierra, en un lugar del océano llamado Bubbletucky.

La vida en aquel lugar era muy tranquila. Todo seguía como siempre: las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba y las risas de los niños llenaban el aire de felicidad y regocijo.

Mientras tanto, Molly aprovechó ese día tan perfecto para relajarse y disfrutar un momento. Pero la pregunta era: ¿cómo hacerlo? Pensó en varias maneras, pero ninguna la convencía.  
>Luego, una idea le vino a la mente. Rápidamente tomó su teléfono y le envió un mismo mensaje a todos sus amigos: "Espero que no tengan planes para hoy. Los espero a las 3 de la tarde en el parque nacional de Bubbletucky. Es una sorpresa. Vayan si quieren saber de qué se trata. Nos vemos."<br>Molly invitó a sus amigos a almorzar juntos. Se apresuró, corrió hasta la cocina y empezó a preparar la comida favorita de todos: espagueti con albóndigas. No tardó mucho en hacerlo. Media hora después, la comida ya estaba lista. Olía delicioso. Molly se llevó la cacerola y se dirigió al parque.

Ya ahí, notó que ninguno de sus amigos había llegado. "Seguramente llegarán pronto", pensó. En ese instante, Gil había llegado junto con Cachorro Bubble.

"¡Hola, Molly!", exclamó felliz de ver a Molly. Ella respondió con un abrazo.  
>"Entonces, ¿cuál es la sorpresa?", preguntó Gil.<br>"Aún no puedo decirte. Hay que esperar a que todos estén aquí para empezar", dijo Molly.

Unos minutos después, el resto de los Guppies empezaron a llegar en el siguiente orden: primero Oona, luego Goby, después Nonny y por último, Deema. Molly tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro que no podía quitar. Los amigos empezaron a impacientarse, hasta que Molly sacó la cacerola y después de abrirla, a todos se les hizo agua la boca.

Los seis amigos compartieron un momento agradable. Después de todo, nada podía arruinar ese día tan perfecto. O al menos, eso era lo que pensaban. No tenían ni la más remota idea de que en ese día, sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

Repentinamente, el suelo empezó a temblar. Cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza. Todos empezaron a entrar en pánico. Lo único que podían hacer era permanecer juntos y esperar hasta que todo haya pasado. Por desgracia, eso no terminaba. En cambio, las casas y edificios de los alrededores iban cayéndose. El pánico se volvió intenso cuando, horrorizados, vieron cómo un portal se abría lentamente y daba lugar a una invasión.

Nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando, solo sabían que si no escapaban de ahí, sería su fin. Todos echaron a correr y se refugiaron en la casa más cercana, la de Goby. Gil bloqueó la puerta con cualquier objeto que estuviera a su alcance. Desafortunadamente, los invasores rompieron el bloqueo, causando el colapso inmediato de la estructura. La casa iba cayéndose a pedazos, pero los Guppies no dudaron ni un segundo y se refugiaron bajo lo más duro que pudieron encontrar: la mesa del comedor.

Cuando parecía que todo había acabado para ellos, de la nada apareció un vórtice de luz que los transportó lejos de ahí y lejos de Bubbletucky... para siempre.


	3. Capítulo 3: Un nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 3: Un nuevo comienzo.**

El vórtice parecía interminable, así como el tiempo que los Guppies llevaban viajando. Poco a poco fueron perdiendo la conciencia, hasta que todos se desmayaron.

Después de un largo rato, los seis amigos empezaron a despertarse. Todos estaban totalmente asustados; no sabían en qué lugar se encontraban.

-¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó Nonny.

-No lo sé- respondió Molly.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- gritó Gil.

-Esto empieza a asustarme- agregó Oona.

-Bueno, dondequiera que estemos, no puede ser bueno- dijo Molly.

Pero eso no era todo. Luego de un momento, Goby notó que su aleta ya no estaba. En su lugar, había un par de piernas. Además, usaba ropa oscura. Él no fue el único que sufrió esa transformación.

-¡Aaaaahhh!- exclamó Gil. -¿Qué me sucedió?

-Esto no puede ser. Ahora somos diferentes- dijo Deema.

-¿Acaso ahora somos... humanos?- preguntó Goby preocupado.

-¿Qué? ¿Humanos?- respondió Molly.

-A lo mejor esto no es tan malo- dijo Nonny.

-¿Que no es tan malo? ¡Es horrible!- respondió Gil.

-¿Cómo fue que terminamos así?- preguntó Oona.

-Sea como fuese, tenemos que hallar la forma de volver a la normalidad- sugirió Molly.

Unos segundos más tarde, los seis amigos escucharon un ruido extraño que no estaba muy lejos. Al parecer provenía de unos arbustos. Cuando fueron a ver qué era, no hallaron nada. De repente, una voz desconocida les habló.

-Creo que soy a quien buscan- dijo la voz extraña.

-¡Aaaaahhh!- gritó Gil. mientras corría a ocultarse.

En ese momento, una ráfaga de luz llegó y de ella salió una persona no muy desconocida: nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Zar Powers. Los Guppies se quedaron paralizados por aquella escena.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Nonny.

-Creo que la verdadera pregunta es: ¿de dónde vienen?- respondió Zar.

-Venimos de un lugar lejano, Si nos dijeras dónde estamos, podemos decirte con exactitud cuál es- agregó Molly.

-Bueno, creo que no son de este planeta, ¿verdad?- dijo Zar.

-¿Qué?- dijo Deema confundida.

-¿Cómo que "de este planeta"?- preguntó Goby mientras trataba de entender lo que Zar dijo.

-Ya me oyeron. Les doy la bienvenida a mi planeta, mejor conocido como Cellisto- respondió Zar manera amigable.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Oona. -¡Estamos demasiado lejos de la Tierra!

-Y al parecer, de nuestra galaxia- dijo Goby.

-Oye, ¿sabes por qué nos transformamos al llegar aquí?- preguntó Molly.

-Era necesario. Si no fuera por eso, probablemente no podrían respirar aquí- respondió Zar. -Hay mucha más información por revelar, pero si la quieren saber, van a tener que acompañarme. Ah, y traigan a su amigo.

-Gil, tenemos que irnos- dijo Nonny.

-De acuerdo. Si así obtenemos una respuesta...

Todos caminaron con sigilo y cautela hasta llegar a una enorme base militar. Había sido ocupada por mucho tiempo por el ejército del planeta durante las guerras civiles. Ahora estaba abandonado, aunque en buen estado gracias al cuidado de Zar. Nadie sabía dónde estaba exactamente; había desaparecido del mapa durante las guerras civiles. Y eso lo convertía en el mejor escondite para Zar, quien vivía allí desde hace algunos años atrás.

Tan pronto como llegaron ahí, Zar les contó toda la tragedia por la que estaba pasando el planeta, así como la galaxia. Les explicó, asimismo, un poco de su pasado y la razón por la que los Guppies estaban ahí. Ellos se quedaron pasmados con su historia.

-¿No hay nada más?- preguntó Deema.

-Ya dije todo- respondió Zar. -Espero que hayan comprendido lo que pasa en estos momentos

-Y supongo que tendremos que aceptar esta misión o no volveremos a casa- dijo Gil.

-Exacto.

-Entonces puedes contar con nosotros- exclamó Molly.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Zar.

-Por supuesto. Se necesita más que un ejército enorme y armamento de calidad para detenernos. Ya nos hemos enfrentado a varias amenazas antes, no creo que esta sea difícil- dijo Molly. -Estamos dispuestos a ayudarte, a tí y a tu galaxia. ¿Cierto, amigos?

-Claro.

-Sin duda.

-No hay problema.

-¡Yo me apunto!

-¡Muy bien, está decidido! ¡Bienvenidos a bordo, amigos!- dijo Zar.

-¡Hurra!- dijeron los seis amigos mientras celebraban.

-Solo una cosa más- agregó Zar. - Si quieren ayudarme, van a tener que aprender a algunas cosas antes.

-¿Qué cosas, exactamente?- preguntó Oona.

-Síganme y lo verán.

Zar los llevó a una sala de entrenamiento, donde se hallaba todo tipo de circuitos y obstáculos casi imposibles de superar. Luego de un momento, él les dijo que en la transformación, también habían adquirido algunos poderes, los cuales les facilitarían un poco las cosas.

Para cada uno, los poderes eran completamente diferentes. Todos estaban muy emocionados con sus nuevas habilidades, aunque pasaría algo de tiempo hasta que aprendieran a usarlas bien y se convirtieran por primera vez en un verdadero equipo. Para ellos, todo esto era como empezar de nuevo. Y, en efecto, así sería.


End file.
